Last Moment
by gunner brat
Summary: Written for the Big/Lil' Sis team competition.


Challenge info: Big Sister/Lil sister competition (team Dumbledore's Army)

Prompts used: All but Remus/Sirius

The news came as a surprise to everyone. Just before dawn George Weasley died in his sleep. He was young for a wizard but despite that accomplished a life well lived. Father of two, grandfather of five, and the remaining founder of the Weasley Corporation that had recently expanded to well beyond the small prank store. He spearheaded and ran a multi million-galleon operation for several years before dividing it between his two sons as his successors. This isn't the story of his life. This is the story of his death.  
George Weasley's last day was spent as it was always spent. He got out of the empty bed. Angelina had passed away in an accident. He never remarried but doted on his kids, nephews, and nieces to fill that hole when they came or he visited. Despite handing over the control of his company to his sons he was often owled and got floo messages on advice on how to help run it. He read a magazine and checked his schedule as a habit. It was blank since he was told that he had to take it easy. That meant it was on doctors orders that his schedule was cleared.  
He frowned but changed to work out clothes. His doctor suggested running and for the past three years he ran every morning after breakfast. He had a house elf to care for the house. She was the one who organized his life once he retired. She was a mixture of Fred and Molly. Her sense of humor was as strong as Fred's and she was as doting on him like Molly used to be before she passed away.  
The day passed lazily as if it was going to be another day. He ran despite his creaking joints, and ate a healthy lunch, swam in his pool, and then ate dinner before retiring to bed. He fell asleep and never woke up again.  
George Weasley woke up and walked down the street. He passed the gleaming wizarding bank and smiled. It was going to be a good day and he was going to buy out Zonk's today. He wanted to go there one last time before he took it over in honor of his brother.  
He looked at the store then frowned. He could have sworn that he had already bought this store out. It was then that he knew he was dreaming when it shifted suddenly to the place that he had his first honeymoon. He was standing on the beach, warm sand beneath his feet, a sweet smelling wind that cooled his skin, and the sun out in the distance. The water was a deep blue and the sun was just rising. A mix of yellow, reds, and pinks and every shade in between danced in front of him.  
"I wish…" George began as tears began to well up.  
"I'm already here- Angelina wanted to come but she wanted to give us some time before you reunite with her." A familiar voice said.  
George spun around faster than he thought he could. He stared at the figure that appeared. "Fred? What are you doing here?"  
Fred laughed and George was stunned and had to sit as Fred spoke, "I've always been by your side, George. Always. Who would have thought that my Prankster-in-chief would become so respectable?"  
"You would have become respectable too because if I was going to become respectable- I would make sure you were too," George said grinning.  
"Me? Respectable? Surely you jest!" Fred motioned dramatically as they sat on the beach.  
"I'm surprised I'm not sore from all this walking" George told Fred.  
"Why don't you look at your reflect in the watter?" Fred asked.\  
Carefully, George did as asked. He nearly fell back at the reflection in the water. He was twenty again. His hands touched his ears and he had both of them. Fred moved towards George as his twin fell to his knees and held himself.  
"Fred? Does this mean I'm… dead?" George asked unable to believe what he was experiencing.  
"I'm so sorry but yes. I was asked if I could bring you back safely," Fred said as he hugged his twin.  
"Back where? I want to go home so that I can reassure everyone that I'm fine!" George yelled into Fred's chest as stared at the ground.  
"I'm sorry, George, but you can't. Not right now. If you want I can take you but by now they already know." Fred said.  
"Please. Take me there, anyway. I need to know- I need to see!" George begged.  
"That's what everyone says, yet everyone is warned but still does it anyway. I needed to see it to- come one. I'm sure that house elf of yours called everyone already." Fred said as they vanished.  
They appeared in George's room. The large king sized bed in the middle of the room was surrounded by his kids, remaining siblings and their spouses, and great grand children, nieces, and nephews. Tears were flowing as no one had a dry eye. George watched as his youngest curled up on the bed and some people touched his body. Suddenly George felt tired and aged instantly as youngest grand daughter was shaking his dead body begging her to wake up.  
He looked up at Fred who had a blank look on his face. "I've had enough, please, let's leave."  
Fred nodded and took George's hand. They vanished and appeared on the beach again. The two stared at each other before Fred spoke, "I told you that you wouldn't want to see that. We are running out of time though- George."  
"I thought we had all the time in the world after we are dead," George said.  
"That's what I thought too. I had to be taken to processing or else I might have become a ghost. We all are judged, in the end, for what we do in life. It's not what everyone thinks but it happens. We- you need to go and soon." Fred said pointing as the sun was beginning to set.  
"How did so much time pass?" George asked surprised.  
"Here? Everything is timeless but is also constantly moving at a fast pace. Are you ready to reunite with everyone, George?" Fred asked as he pointed towards the house.  
George squinted as he remembered it was the cabin that Angelina and he rented. He looked at Fred in confusion but he was just told to look harder. Suddenly a glowing vortex appeared. Fred held his brothers hand as they walked through the portal to the other side. The portal vanished and it was like they were never there. The trees swayed as an errant breeze moved passed the house.  
The door opened and a red head looked out into the ocean. He could have sworn that he felt or heard something out there. A woman walked behind him and held her new husband close. Newly married, and ready to start a new life together George Weasley and Angelina Weasley looked out into the dawn. George looked at Angelina before asking if she thought Fred was looking out for them somewhere. Just then a flash of light shone from their periphery. Looking away for a second they turned to see a dozen white feathers slowly touch the ground. They looked up and there wasn't a bird in the sky.


End file.
